love is never easy, but it's always worth it
by fantasyworld21293
Summary: picks up right after 02x09. Belle and Rumpelstiltskin are becoming closer, but with so many obsticals in their way will they ever be able to find happiness? this is my first fanfic so please review. the first chapter is kind of short.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Belle lay awake in her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't get him out of her head tonight. She knew it was her decision for them to have space but she couldn't help herself. What the evil queen had said to him, after she had so rudely interrupted their hamburger date, really had her thinking.

She told him that a woman named Cora was coming, and belle could see his expression change immediately. "well that seems to be your problem dearie, not mine." he said as he glared at her.

"but if memory serves you two weren't on the greatest of terms either." she she was almost begging.

" I can handle Cora." he snarled. " I defeated her before and I can do it again."

" yes but now you have a weakness" she said nodding her head to Belle. " this time you have someone you care about"

belle couldn't help but wonder if she was really his only weakness. She knew that he loved her, but to be his only weakness frightened her a bit. She wondered if she should stay away from him. She didn't want anything to happen to him because of her. She stopped herself from thinking such thoughts. She loved him, and they had already spent too much time apart. She had been locked away for years by the evil queen, and Rumpelstiltskin had thought her dead all of those years. So no, she wouldn't, she couldn't stay away from him, even if it was selfish of her. It hadn't even been Cora who came through the portal it was snow-white and her daughter, so there wasn't any reason to worry.

Her mind began to ease and her thoughts began to wander to when she had been locked up in that dungeon cell that the queen had locked her away in. she had missed him so much. He had been so cruel to her before she left though and she had always wondered if he had truly loved her or not. The most painful thing for her to be locked away like that was to know that he thought her dead and she would never know how he really felt.

She knew now that he did love her. He was trying to give up magic for her. Rumpelstiltskin the most powerful being she knew of was going to try to give up his magic for her. He had to love her for her to be his weakness. He would do anything to protect her and she knew it. She knew it would be a long road before they got their happy ending, and she knew how hard it was going to be for him to stop using magic but she loved him and she would be with him every step of the way.

She then starts to wonder why they are still apart. She was being too stubborn she missed him and she knew he missed her. Hadn't he already proved he was changing?she thought about picking up the phone to call him but she had to see him. She wanted to feel his warmth and his touch and his kiss.

She was in such a hurry she didn't even bother to change out of her nightgown into more suitable clothes. She grabbed her shoes and a jacket as she headed out the door to her apartment.

She had only gotten a block down the road when out of no where someone came and hit her from behind. She couldn't make out the face of her hooded attacker as she drifted unconscious


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of hours later Belle begins to wake up. She looks around and she realizes she is in her library. She tries to move but can't her arms and legs are tied to a chair. She begins to look around the library for any signs as to what exactly is going on and there are none.

Belle hears footsteps coming from behind her and tries to look to see who it is and can't quit turn around enough to get a look at him yet.

" ah I see your awake darling" he said as he came around to her view. She recognized him at once. He was the man who had come to her dungeon cell so many year ago asking questions about the man she loved. He had wanted to know how to kill him. She wouldn't tell him even if she knew.

" I know you. Your that man, that man that came to my cell asking me questions. Questions I didn't have the answers to." she said.

" yes, but you see I have the answers now. Rumpelstiltskin loves you and the second he realizes that I have you he will come to your rescue, which I am counting on. I've been told that there is no magic in this land and Rumpelstiltskin has no power to protect himself." he looked so happy with himself. Belle was kind of relieved that he didn't know that magic had been restored to story brook. It meant that her Rumpelstiltskin would still have the upper hand to this mysterious man.

" I must say I don't get it." he said as he looked at her intensely.

"what?" she asked without even thinking and he moved in closer to her so she could feel his breath on her face .

" you are so beautiful and yet you're with that monster. I could make you much more satisfied than he ever could darling." he whispered to her as he leaned in to try to kiss her and she turned her head. She was completely disgusted by his gesture. She had no intentions of getting into bed with a man who had now knocked her unconscious twice and wanted to kill the man she loved.

" I am not superficial I don't care about looks I never have" she spat at him. " And Rumpelstiltskin is not a monster he's a man." he scoffed at her words.

" He is no man I assure you that. Did he ever tell you what happened to his wife?" he asked looking at her seriously.

Just then there is a loud bang as the library doors swing open and in rushes Rumpelstiltskin. Belle can see the rage in his eyes as he looks at hook with his face so close to hers. Hook pulls out his sword immediately and points it at Rumpelstiltskin. With the flick of his hand the sword flies out of hooks hand and across the room. Hook had a look of surprise on his face but only for a second as his expression changed into the same rage that Rumpelstiltskin had.

" I was under the impression there was no magic in this world." he said with a slight frown on his face. " guess I'll just have to find another way" he said as he threw the closest book shelf down and ran away as the books topple over onto Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin was so full of rage and he wanted to chase after the pirate and cut off his other hand along with his feet but he didn't. He knew he had to attend to Belle. He ran to Belle and began untying her from the chair as he tried to push his rage away.

She had stayed tried to seem brave in front of hook. She wasn't going to let him know he scared her, but the second she was untied she wrapped her arms around Rumpelstiltskin in an embrace even he himself couldn't break even if he wanted to. She began to sob into his chest as she held on to him for dear life. He held onto her tightly as if he was assuring her she was safe in his embrace.

they stayed like that for what seemed like forever. She eventually loosened her death grip on him and looked up at his face. He looked so apologetic as he looked away. She didn't want him to feel like it was all his fault because she knew he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for putting her in harms way. How was he suppose to know that hook would kidnap her? How was he suppose to know she would be leaving her apartment so late at night to go see him? She should have realized she was being followed, she thought to herself.

" hey look at me" she said as she cupped the side of his cheek and he did. "this is not your fault. I shouldn't have been out so late and I wasn't thinking clearly I was in a rush when I left my apartment and I should have realized someone was following me." the word sped out of her mouth as if she couldn't get them out fast enough. Her hand moved from his cheek to the back of his neck as she pulled him in for a passionate kiss. They had kissed before but not like this. His tongue slid across her bottom lip begging for entrance as she parted her mouth and his tongue slid in. she let out a small moan when he gripped her tighter and pulled her closer to him. She was pressed right up against him and she could feel his hear about to beat out of her chest and realized that her own heart was racing as well. He ran his hand down her back and stopped as he reached the small of her back. She shivered at his touch and scared he had done something wrong or taken things too far he backed away. She already missed the feeling of his lips on hers. She looked at him wanting to know why he had stopped and backed away. She didn't want him to. She craved his touch, his kiss his everything. She need him right now.

" Sorry dearie I, I , I didn't mean to take things too far. I got a little carried away I guess." he said his gaze st the floor now and Belle can tell he is embarrassed.

" there's nothing to be sorry for I kissed you." she said with a smile. " If you should be apologizing for anything it would be for stopping." he didn't know what to think. Belle was so beautiful and he was an old man why would she want him. He was glad she did love him though. Her love made him a better man.

" I think im ready to go home now" she said.

" very well dearie is there anything you need from here before we get you back to your apartment?" asked as she shook her head in protest

" no I don't want to go to my apartment, I want to go with you, to your house, if its alright with you" she looked as if she were scared to ask if she could stay with him. All of her confidence from earlier in the evening before she had been kidnapped was gone now. She reached for his hand and squeezed it tight and whispered " please I don't want to be alone tonight?" she was pleading for him to let her stay with him. Of course it was okay with him. He wanted nothing more than to be able to share a bed with her even if it wasn't in a sexual way. He could never say no to her. His heart would never allow it.

" of course you can stay with me dearie. Shall I get you your own room or-" before he could finish his sentence she cut him off.

"No I just want to be close to you." she said her voice wavering a bit.

"yes you may sleep in my bed with me" he said a little nervously.

" good can we go home then?" she asked grabbing both of his hands in her.

" yes, yes we can." he said as he guided her out the door and they got in his car and began driving to his rather large estate.


End file.
